The Man Who Sold the World
by valuablenicola
Summary: A story that was in my head. What if Alex discovered something that would change everything for her in the past. Spoilers for Series 3. Pairings Alex/Gene Chris/Shaz Ray One sided Gene/Elaine Past Alex/Sam
1. I Searched for Form and Land

Alex rolled her eyes, as much as she loved this world and its people. They could be so stupid sometimes, she longed for the technology of the future. She also missed Molly. Her daughter they were separated by a distance that no one could understand. No-one except two men however, they were both dead. Martin had been insane. Alex knew that, but as the months in 1983 started to add up she found herself longing for the strange man who had stalked her. Summers had kidnapped her, drugged her, stalked her, left her flowers, called at anytime of the day and freaked her out and made her the prime suspect in a murder investigation. The other was Sam Tyler. Alex had read his file so many times that it had become integrated into her memory. So much so that she had assimilated it. She like Sam had found this world all too irresistible. Though Alex still didn't really know how she had got back. There was another person who might understand what was happening to her. Jim Keats. Alex still didn't really know what to think about him.

As Alex walked back to her desk, she pulled out the file that she kept locked in her drawer. Along with it she pulled out the soft leather jacket. She needed Sam's help right about now. How had he died? Was Gene involved? Alex shuddered as questions floated around her mind. It was late at night everyone had left. She looked around the empty office. Shaz's desk was the only one that had any semblance of order on it. Ray's had a soccer ball right in the middle of the evidence from the latest case. Chris's had a mountain of paper work on it and a collection of empty chip packets.

Alex flicked open the file sighing. She had read through it enough times to know what it said. But she felt she was missing she picked up the jacket and reached inside each of the pockets. Her questing fingers found something much to her surprise. Pulling it out she found a scrap of paper. She recognised Sam's writing. September 14th Salford Quays 11:30. September 14th was the day Sam died, Salford Quays a place in Manchester. The file mentioned none of this. 11:30 was exactly the time Sam was recorded leaving the station.

What if Sam hadn't gone after the thieves? Sam could have gone to Salford Quays instead. His car was found not far from there. No-one had seen the car go in. Sam might not have been in it.

"They never found his body." She recalled Ray's words on her first day in 1981. She grabbed a photo from the file and a magnifying glass. The locks on the car were down. The doors were locked. Sam couldn't have escaped from the car and locked the doors behind him. He wasn't killed there on September 14th three years ago.

She grabbed the file and the jacket and the scrap of paper. She ran straight into Luigi's and crashed to halt. Sitting at their table was Gene, well that was normal but it was his companion that made Alex's blood boil. Elaine. "Guv!" She called. This was important he would care about this, she reasoned. She clutched Sam's jacket for luck.

"What Drake?" he said in response, his voice was threatening. She recalled this evening's argument. She remembered screaming at him. And him screaming right back. It had ended when he strode off telling her the company was not required or appreciated tonight. So this was his reason a trollop.

"This is important, Guv." Alex said trying her hardest to stop her voice from shaking. Gene and Elaine had been sitting too close together for her liking. "It's about Sa-"

"Drop it Drake. He's dead. Leave it. I had nothing to do with it." Gene yelled at her.

"He's not-"

"I said drop it."

Gene offered Elaine a hand and stalked out of the restaurant. CID watched in shock. They hadn't seen the Boss and the Guv like this for ages. The last time was right before Operation Rose and everyone remembered how that had ended. Shaz, Ray and Chris walked over to her. Shaz cautiously asked "What's wrong?"

"Sam's not dead."Alex said in a voice hardly higher than a whisper. "I have to save him. I need Sam's help."

"What?" Chris and Ray yelled at the same time. They lead Alex to their table. And she quickly showed them her evidence. They stared at her open mouthed.

"We're coming too." Shaz spoke for all of them as she took Alex's hand.

"You need back-up." Chris pointed out.

"The Guv is not going to like being left out of this." Ray said after a period of silence.

"It's his fault. He didn't listen to me. Every time he does that he ruins almost everything." Alex spoke in a low serious voice. "He can help however. Get whatever you need for the next two days. Meet outside the station in 20 minutes"

They set off and Alex grabbed her white jacket throwing it over her shoulder, she walked towards the door and turning she gave a short note to Luigi for Gene.

As they assembled outside the station, Alex drove up in the Quatro. They stared at her in amazement. "Boss where- how did you get that." Chris asked for the three of them.

Alex laughed "Stole it. Like I said he is going to help even if he doesn't know it."


	2. Which Came as Some Surprise

**A/N Sorry if this doesn't make sense. And sorry for the spelling mistakes**

London.

Gene stared at the road. His face was full of emotions. Anger and shock being the strongest. He walked into CID his face was enough to stop anyone to try and talk to him. He walked into the office and stopped. Something was wrong, it was a little quiet. There was no Shaz typing on her typewriter. There was no Chris and Ray laughing and playing with a ball. And there was no Alex sitting at her desk threatening Chris and Ray. He walked back outside to the front desk.

"Where is everyone Viv?" Gene asked his voice dangerous.

Viv visibly gulped. "They said something about, having to do something important. And the boss said to tell you that she left a message with Luigi for you. And-" His face paled as he delivered the message. "She said to tell you that. 'She needed good wheels and that you would thank her for it.' She took the Quatro sir." He smartly took a step back from the Guv's now murderous face.

He hurried into Luigi's he saw straight away that there was a letter with his name on it sitting on the counter. He could see that it was Alex's handwriting. The letter read,

_Gene_

_I know you are angry, but I swear you will thank me for this. You didn't listen but I won't let you put my friend in danger. I am going to save someone and because they know that you would want this, Chris, Ray and Shaz are coming with me. We will be back in two days. Don't even think of trying to stop us. Or you will be very sorry; he will probably die if you stop us. Thank you for the Quatro. I need to get to Manchester fast and this is the easiest way. I'm sorry, but you didn't listen._

_Alex_

Gene crumpled the letter into a ball and threw it over his shoulder. He scowled, This man better be good or Alex was going to be sorry. She had two days or she would be without a job.

Manchester

Alex stood outside Salford Quays the last place Sam Tyler went. She looked at her team. Shaz's hair was a little messy from the car trip, Chris looked a little tired and Ray was alert and ready his hand hovering over his gun.

"I know you're tired, but this is the only thing that will let us have jobs when we get back to London. If we come back empty-handed the Guv is not going to be happy. However we can do this." Alex looked at their faces there was hope there and she could tell that each of them would do whatever it took to get Sam back. "I am not asking you to do this for me or for the Guv. You do this because we need our friend back. We will save Sam Tyler."

"Good speech, Boss." Chris said after a moment.

"Let's go." Ray ordered.

They burst through the doors. There was a collection of goons inside they looked up in shock at the figures in front of them.

"We are here for Sam Tyler." Alex spoke in a cold, commanding voice.

"You'll have to get through us, little lady" Said one of the largest men stepping forward and reaching out to touch Alex's face.

The group tensed. "Oh, I kind of wanted you to say that." Alex punched the man, hard. He reeled back and Chris and Ray quickly dealt with most of the group. One man broke free from the group and lunged at Shaz.

"Shazzer!" Chris yelled a warning. The man reached Shaz and attempted to grab her. Chris ran towards her but stopped when he heard a gunshot. Alex kicked the man she was fighting to the ground and whirled around.

The man who had attacked Shaz turned around; there was blood on his chest. Then he fell to the floor. "We said we want Sam Tyler." Shaz stepped over the body, gun raised. The remaining men looked at her in terror; she blew smoke from the end of her gun. The men fled running over their fallen colleagues as they went.

Shaz ran into Chris's arms after the last man left. She sobbed in shock. Alex nodded; she understood how the girl felt. Alex herself had fainted after she had first shot someone. Chris gently raised his arms around Shaz and carefully comforted her. ``Shaz, Chris when you feel up to it call an ambulance and get these people looked after.

Together she and Ray walked further in to the building. It was still a construction site; however she could tell that the goons had been there for some time. They turned around a corner and saw a fenced off area, it reminded Alex of a cell. She nodded to Ray to bust the lock on the door.

As the lock fell Alex heard a movement from inside the cell. A voice harsh from lack of use called to them ``Come to torture me again?" Ray took a step forward.

``Sam? `` Ray asked his normally rough voice, full of caution and hope.

``Ray? Oh my god. You came. `` The man in the depths of the cell moved and came forward. As he entered the light Alex gasped and ran forwards. She flung her arms around the neck of the man that stood there. She kissed his cheek and smiled before letting go of his neck to look at his face.

``No way! `` Sam said ``Alex! Alex Drake! `` She nodded and he pulled her into another hug spinning her around him. He set her down and stared at her in surprise ``What the hell are you doing in 1983?"


	3. I Laughed and Shook his Hand

Alex lowered herself a little in Sam's arms. A guilty expression crossed her face. "Ah." She glanced at Ray who was watching them looking a little confused. She quickly leaned closer to Sam and whispered in his ear. "I was shot. Long story. Tell you later." And she pulled him into another hug she buried her head in his shoulder. She felt at peace here with Sam to help her.

"Oh come on." Drawled a voice that caused all three of them to jump in surprise, Sam spun Alex quickly so that they stood side by side. Ray moved on Alex's other side and she smiled stiffly at him. "Did you really think it would be that easy to get Sam Tyler back? We didn't hold him for three whole years just so you can come back and take him." The voice had a harsh Irish accent; it was a woman's voice. Alex recognised it.

"Jeanette?" Alex asked her voice full of anger. She shook with fear and rage. Sam placed his hand on her shoulder comforting her. She leant against him and he put his whole arm around her. Ray reached into his jacket and pulled out a spare gun. He handed it to Sam who took it calmly. "Can you shoot?" Alex asked. She and Sam had been trained how to use modern weapons not these ancient things.

"You should see my PlayStation scores." He smirked. Ray looked at him confused. Sam had said that once before, he was about to say something when Alex smiled and gave a chuckle. He was happy with anything that could make his DI smile, especially since the accident.

"Oh, see you got rid of that Neanderthal you were hanging round with." Jeanette stepped out of the shadows. She was followed by two tough-looking men. She smiled at Alex who didn't return the favour. Jeanette scowled. "Between you and me, he wasn't worth your time. " She laughed at Alex's face, which was contorted with anger. Ray and Sam moved closer to Alex protectively. Alex touched her side and Jeanette's eyes sparkled. "Oh does it still hurt?" Her voice had a sickeningly fake concern laced into it. "Does it still hurt that mean Mr Hunt shot you?" She spat the word Hunt in Alex's face. "Does it hurt, like how he killed my Boris?" Alex cracked up, she couldn't help it. She began to laugh her head off. Jeanette looked ready to tear her heart out with her own hands.

"He-never-told-you-his-real-name?" Alex laughed. "You were in love with Boris Johnson? OH this is great." Alex continued to chuckle. Jeanette had been in love with Martin Summers (the older one that is) and she hadn't even known his name. "Sorry Jeanette. His name was Martin Summers. And he was in love with me." This startled several people. Jeanette's face twisted in rage. Sam looked at Alex confused. And Ray's mouth dropped.

"Never." Jeanette hissed. "He loved me, I did everything for him. I even seduced that copper of yours." Alex's eyes hardened.

"Really? Did you know that that night you spent with Gene, Martin, Boris whatever you call him was with me. He was in my room. He talked to me. Do you know that Martin, who supposedly loved you, stalked me for months? He called me at anytime when he needed someone to talk to. He left me roses for months. He even kidnapped me once and drugged me. He was the only one who knew where I was from. He was the only man who could understand me. And I was the only one who knew the truth about Martin. "Sam looked at Alex realisation dawning on his face. Ray just looked confused and Jeanette? She looked murderous.

"He was like us?" Sam asked her quickly. She nodded. He whistled through his teeth. "Wow, I never knew."

Jeanette continued to glare at Alex. "He never loved you." She screamed at Alex. She stamped her foot like an angry child. Alex only smirked at her. This increased her temper. Ray was sizing up Jeanette's body guards. They were almost twice as big as him. However, they were slow and thick from the look of it. He suspected that he and Sam could probably handle them. "Right!" Jeanette yelled, her calm completely gone. "Kill her!" She ordered. Sam stepped in front of Alex protectively. Ray stood side by side with Sam for the first time in three years. The two guards lumbered forward and then yelped in shock simultaneously and then clutched their feet. Alex laughed as did Ray, Sam just looked confused.

The two guards fell over behind them stood one clearly astonished young man with fair hair and an intelligent looking girl. "Sam!" Chris ran forwards and stared in complete shock at his old Boss. "Boss- Ma'am said so, I could hardly believe it. The girl rolled her eyes at the four senior officers and cuffed Jeanette with more force than necessary. She smiled at Sam.

"I'm Shaz." She introduced herself to Sam. "Chris's fia-"The word died in her throat. "Friend," she caught herself "Chris's friend. She shook Sam's hand and ignored Alex's stare.

"Hate to point this out. But we have less than a day to get to London. Or we are without jobs." Alex put in and received glares from everyone. Yet they nodded in agreement. "Sam, do you have any injuries that need urgent attention? And can someone get Manchester police down here. Take her away, and tell them we need DC Cartwright here. "Sam's eyes light up at the name of his wife. He shook his head at Alex's question. Jeanette kicked Alex in the stomach as she walked over to lead her out. Alex screamed at the pain that flared through her recently healed wound.

Ray wasted no time in forcing Jeanette to the ground, and sitting on top of her until uniform turned up. Sam hurried to Alex's side and then withdrew at the site of blood. "I'm fine it's just where Gene shot me."

"WHAT?" Sam yelled causing everyone to jump. And Alex laid a hand on his arm to tell him that everything was ok.

"He shot me. Calm down. It was an accident. Sam you were there for me when Pete left I need your help now". Sam nodded. He bent down and helped Alex to her feet. He looked at her curiously he knew that she wasn't telling him something. And he also had noticed that her expression had softened when she spoke Gene's name. Thinking of that gave Sam an idea. But this wasn't the time to say it.

The siren of a police car could be heard coming closer. A lone figure walked into the warehouse. The radio in her hand dropped to the floor with a load clatter. "SAM!" Annie Tyler screamed as she flung her arms around her husband.

**One Day Later**

**London**

Gene Hunt stormed out of his office. It was noon. Their time was up. "Right," he announced to his team stunning them after his two day silence and open hostility. 'Who wants a promotion?"

Then from the doorway a group of people chorused "Replacing us already?"

**A/N What do you think? There will be a bit more of an explanation in the next chapter. REVIEW PLEASE.**


	4. Made my Way Back Home

**A/N here is the next chapter enjoy! Sadly I don't own Ashes to Ashes, I'm just borrowing the characters**

_Then from the doorway a group of people chorused "Replacing us already?" _

Gene stared at the figures in shock. Alex stood next to Ray and Chris. Shaz hurried away from the group and into the kitchenette. Chris and Ray went to their desks and sat down a secret smile on their faces. Gene glared at them and turned to Alex taking in her appearance. Her hair was messy, her eyes looked tired but it was her blood stained shirt and the man that stood next to her that caused his mouth to fall open. She smiled at this. She watched carefully as Gene pulled out his hip flask and took a deep swig.

"I see you still wear protection Guv." The man remarked the smirk evident in his voice. He took a step away from Alex. She watched him carefully as if he could vanish in a second. Shaz reappeared at Gene's side a coffee cup in her hand.

"Tea, five sugars" She informed him and sat down next to Chris. Alex smiled and Gene just stared at Sam. The gears turned in Gene's head and before anyone could react, Sam was lifted off the floor by his lapels. Alex gave a small gasp and stepped forward as Gene slammed Sam in to the nearest filling cabinet.

"Where the hell have you been Tyler?" Gene Hunt demanded in a voice that could stop a herd of rampaging elephants. Sam choked a little and rolled his eyes.

Alex jumped forwards and before anyone could say anything, Gene felt the effects of her right-hook again. "Guv!" She screamed her voice dangerous and commanding. "Stop it!" she ordered. "Don't you ever think? Where would Sam have been, not talking to anyone, not seeing his friends and family and getting a ridiculous amount of injuries?"

"Alex! Calm down." Sam sounded calm and collected the only give away was his rapid breathing. He put his hands on her shoulders. She relaxed and he put his head against hers. "In answer to your question Guv, for the past three years I have been held hostage they wondered when one of you would come for me. I don't think they expected it to take so long. And I didn't expect Alex to be the one who figured it out." Alex looked rather guilty and Gene looked ashamed of himself.

Gene decided to take a different line of approach. "Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded of Alex.

Alex then lost it. "Didn't tell you?" She shrieked. "Don't you think I tried? You never listen to me. Not since Martin-"She went very quiet she had almost mentioned Operation Rose. There was a thin veil that CID had drawn over that day and the months that followed. That veil was now wavering dangerously. "Don't you remember that two days ago I came to talk to you about Sam? You were with **her**. Don't you even remember that? Oh no because your Gene Hunt. You are never wrong. You never trust me not since-"the veil fell to the floor."-Operation Rose." Alex finished. Silence and shock were the main reactions of CID. They knew that Alex had now crossed a line.

Sam turned to Gene and looked at him blankly. Personally he had some questions of his own to ask him. "Alex, leave it" He said voice still calm. "We do this all the time. Don't we Guv?" Gene nodded silently still in shock at the reappearance of his old friend, Alex's blood stained shirt and the mentioned of the worst time of his life. Alex took Sam's hand and got a reassuring squeeze in return. At the moment their hands touched Alex noticed something in the corner of the room. She stared in horror at figure that stood there. He raised a hand and pointed at the television. Alex followed the decomposed man's hand. On the TV her mouth open in a silence scream was Molly. Sam noticed Alex's body tense and her rapid glances around the room. "Ale-"He began.

"Molly." Sam froze; he spun Alex around to face him.

"Crap." He breathed as Alex fainted. Sam glanced up at the TV where she had just been looking. All he saw was a flick of blond hair and a disappearing girl in school uniform.

"Bolly?" Gene slipped back into using her nickname the moment she was in danger. He watched in silent horror as Alex whisper a name and faint. "Alex!" He cried as Sam caught her quickly and gently sat down with Alex in his lap. Sam gently felt her pulse.

"Alex," Sam spoke gently to her he knew what was happening. Well, vaguely knew. He understood that something had happened to cause Alex to see her daughter. "Come on," He encouraged her and then he had an idea. "Molly's here!" He hissed too low for anyone to hear. He got his desired reaction. Alex's eyes flew open. CID jumped as their DI's eyes searched the room with a savage desperation.

"Sam?" Her voice was shaking as she tried to maintain control over it. "You said she was here. I heard you. I saw her." She whispered the last part to Sam.

"Alex," Sam told her gently. "She's not here, she's still at home." Alex nodded silently. She began to shake all over with relief and sadness, tears formed in her eyes and threatened to spill over. "Chris she needs to lie down where can I take her?" Sam was immediately in control of the situation. Chris led the way down the stairs to a couch where Sam laid Alex down gently.

"I know what you're going to say Guv. I didn't walk into here acting king of the jungle. I need to help my friend. I owe Alex my life in more ways than you will ever know. And before you say anything, Alex is going to need me alive. Because she needs me I'm the only one who could help her in this world." Sam spoke quietly he didn't even turn around to face Gene. He just sat next to Alex and held her as she cried into his jacket.

Gene was admittedly highly confused. Ten minutes ago he had been about fire his DIs, DC and one of his PCs. Now he had three DIs one of whom had been dead for the past three years. Another who had just fainted and a third that had begun chain-smoking in the corner. Chris and Shaz were standing in the doorway watching Alex's shaking form. He was tempted to pick Sam up and take his place but he watched with a brand new emotion as Alex dried her eyes and buried her face in Sam's jacket once more. Sam was whispering soothing things in her ear and rubbing her shoulders gently. Gene realised what the emotion was as Sam kissed Alex's forehead. Jealousy.

**TBC  
One Word REVIEW**


	5. I Spoke into his Eyes

Sam oblivious to his DCIs feelings watched Alex carefully all the time glancing around the room making sure that there were no visions that could distress Alex right about now. He still rubbed her back gently and she eventually sat up her face flushed with embarrassment as she realised how this must look. Sam smiled as she glanced around the room hurriedly. "Nothing's here" he reassured her. "It's only CID who are a little confused about why you just fainted. What do you want to tell them?"

"Ah, have any ideas?"

"We could say that you are physically exhausted from travelling for two days?" Alex nodded and stood up.

"Let's go!" She announced and turned around to face the door and stood dead in her tracks what little colour her face had quickly drained. "SAM!" She screamed causing most of CID to run in to the corridor and look around for the cause of the scream. In the doorway stood a man in a tall dark coat he was smoking a cigarette in one hand with the other he waved to Alex. Alex screamed again in pure terror as the grey haired man took one finally drag on the cigarette and vanished as Gene Hunt burst through the door.

"Bolly!" Gene shouted as she stared in horror at the doorway

"Alex? Who was that?" Sam asked.

"Martin" She said quietly Sam nodded silently and put his arms around her pulling her close to him. Gene scowled. There it was again that jealousy. And now there was something new something Alex had said all those months ago on November 12th. _The other Summers. _And that man who stood in the courtyard. Alex had seemed to know him but she hadn't said anything when he had been shot.

Gene turned round seeing that Alex clearly didn't need him that thought really bothered him. He walked through the door and out into the corridor. "She's ok." He told CID, "Sam's looking after her." It made him feel physically sick to say it out loud. Alex didn't need the Gene Genie. He had pushed her away and unlike last time she hadn't come back.

* * *

Just above Alex's head was the front desk of CID. And right now while Alex sat on a couch down stairs, Gene was getting moderately drunk in his office and Sam was walking up the stairs, there was a problem. Hands on her hips hair falling down her back in a blond cascade, eyes set in a glare and her mouth pressed into a thin line was the problem. The girl was dressed in a short skirt with fishnet stockings a blue V-neck top and high heeled knee-high white boots.

"Look love," Chris was trying and pretty much failing to calm the girl down. "We want to help you find your mother but she's not here."

"Of course she's here. She works here. And who are you? I've never met you and I've been here loads." She spoke in a commanding and knowledgeable voice.

"I'm DC Chris-"

"Chris Skelton?" The girl interrupted her authoritative voice gone to be replaced by a mere whisper. When Chris nodded her eyes went huge. She shook her head in surprise.

"No way," the girl breathed she ran away from him and into the main office just as Sam entered from the other side. "SAM?"She yelled and DI Tyler found himself tackled by the child. The girl had her arms around his waist and her head was buried in his chest. He gently pulled her away so he could see her face and seeing it his mouth fell open in a comic o.

The girl looked up at him taking in his appearance it was then that a thought dawned on her. "I thought you died? A long, long time ago." She said loudly causing everyone to turn their attention to DI Tyler and the strange girl that was hugging him. Ray and Chris walked into the room.

"Yeah love so did we." Ray told the girl. She turned to him and took in his perm and moustache.

"Ray?" She asked curious this was getting ridiculous. "Sam seriously you died. There was no maybe about it you were dead. I mean jumping off a building generally does that to people.

"He did what?" The assembled crowds of CID gasped as their DCI walked into the room.

"Let me guess. Gene Hunt?" The girl turned to Sam who nodded still in shock at her sudden appearance.

"Molly, that never happened." Sam told her his eyes conveying the severity of the situation to the little girl. She dumbly nodded and stood as close as she could to Sam. All the while glancing around the room watching the figures of Chris, Ray and Gene carefully.

"Bolly!" Gene shouted over a police radio. Sam had left one with Alex so she could talk to him. "Get up here there is some daft bird that needs your help." Molly rolled her eyes at his treatment of this unknown woman. There was a sigh from the other end of the radio and a familiar "yes Guv."

Alex walked up the stairs wondering what on Earth was so strange about this girl that the whole of CID couldn't handle. She reached the corridor outside the office and was about to walk in when she glanced through one of the windows into the office. Who she saw was enough to make her almost faint again. Gene saw her through the glass and walked out to talk to her.

"Well Bolly, this girl seems to know more than half of CID by name she also claims Sam jumped off a building." Gene looked at her face and was surprise to see that Alex had a faint smile and a rather dazed look on her face. "Bolly?" She snapped out of her trance looking through the window one last time she turned to face Gene.

"And what do you want be to do about it Guv?" She asked absentmindedly. A thought came to her mind. "Wait a second you can see her?" That thought was now causing her some confusion.

"Of course I can see her Bols. Are you drunk?" When she shook her head Gene scowled again. "I want you to go in there and use your psychiatry on her find out how she knows what she does. And before you say it I know its psychology."

"I will not" Alex seemed astonished that Gene could even think of such a thing. "I will not profile her."

"Why not? Give me one good reason why not." Gene told her. Alex ignored him and walked into the office. The girl payed her to attention and continued to cling to Sam. It was then that Alex realised that she looked completely different to what Molly was used to.

"Mols!" Alex said warmly causing every head to turn to her. But most importantly the girl looked up and ran to her mother.

"Mum!" CID's mouths fell open simultaneously. Gene walked into the office to see CID staring in complete shock at their DI and the girl that was clinging to her.

"Bolly! Explain!"


	6. We Spoke of Was and When

**A/N for those of you who know how series 3 ends, there is no way I am going there**

Alex clung to her daughter. It had been so long since she had seen Molly. She ignored the obvious stares she was getting and hugged her daughter tightly. But she couldn't ignore Gene Hunt for very long. She turned around and faced him with her only daughter clinging to her waist. Sam came and stood beside them. Alex thought hard and fast. CID stared highly confused at their boss. It was admittedly quite strange to have in one day an officer back from the dead and a DI with twelve year old child that magically appeared at their front desk.

Gene was in shock. Alex had always talked about her daughter as if she was a long way away, but Gene hadn't ever believed her his own words came back to him as he watched Alex's joy and shock at the appearance of the girl. _"You know it's just struck me how truly cold you are, Drake. You told me once you had a daughter. You don't phone her. You never talk about her. You never try and see her." _ He winced at the memory.

"Guv, meet my daughter Molly. Mols this is Gene Hunt." Gene tried to smile at the girl. But his memories plagued him of how distraught Alex had seemed to be when he had accused her of lying to him. Alex looked overjoyed, although her eyes glistened with fresh tears. Seeing this almost broke Gene's heart. She looked so happy and he hadn't helped to make her smile like that. He had always tried to make her happy even in ways that most people wouldn't call helping. But this time he hadn't done anything. He had known that he said stuff that would hurt right before Operation Rose but, now he realised just how deep he had cut her.

And yet there was that emotion again. Jealousy as he watched Sam put an arm around Alex's shoulder and smiled affectionately at her daughter. The girl knew Sam and knew the names of half the people in the station. The fact that Alex's daughter knew Sam kind of disturbed him. Hadn't he known Alex for three years? Hadn't he deserved to meet her daughter at some point? Yet Sam who had never worked with Alex and had been affectively dead for almost four years knew her. Gene Hunt was for once speechless. As was the usually gossipy CID. No-one was saying anything and mouths hung open everywhere.

Shaz was the first to recover her ability to speak. She walked up to Alex and her daughter who regarded her with wide, intelligent eyes. "I'm Shaz" She introduced herself and shook the girls offered hand.

"Molly," The girl said. CID's mouths closed and then opened again in attempts to introduce themselves. Alex and Shaz exchanged glances and rolled their eyes together.

Alex took over the introductions pointing out the people to her daughter who waved at everyone. Shaz was rather tempted to laugh. These people who dealt with all kinds of criminals on a daily basis had little to no idea of how to talk to a child.

Sam watched the introductions smiling; he then glanced over at Gene. He hadn't moved from the doorway and as Sam walked over to him seemed to be deep in thought. "We need to talk." Sam said in a low and slightly dangerous voice. Gene nodded and walked into his office Sam following him silently.

This didn't go unnoticed by Alex who was too overjoyed with the sudden appearance of her daughter to be too concerned. But she did catch a glance of Gene's face. It seemed darker than usual. This worried Alex somewhat, and she resolved herself to talk to him later and try to explain the situation.

"Mum?" Molly's voice quickly brought Alex out of her thoughts. She looked at her daughter. Molly didn't appear scared or overly confused she just looked curious. Alex then noticed something else she had been concentrating on Molly's face remembering what colour eyes her daughter had, the way she smiled and the way she cocked her head to one side. Her jaw dropped as she took in her daughter's attire.

"What are you wearing?" Alex demanded.

"I don't know I woke up in these clothes. Where are we?"

"CID you know that" She tried to sound convincing knowing that the police officers around them were listening and not doing a very good of covering up that face.

"But this isn't your team. This is Chris and Ray!" The two in question dropped the facade of not listening and looked up at the girl in interest. "Where are we?" The girl cried.

"1983!" Alex answered trying to keep her voice low. Molly's eyes widened.

"Really?" Her daughter asked there was a kind of hopefulness in her voice that made Alex want to laugh.

"Yes, we are in 1983 with Gene Hunt, Ray Carling, Chris Skelton and Sam Tyler."

"How is Sam alive?" Molly asked.

"Later, maybe Sam should tell you that." Alex glanced around the office and took in the closed blinds on Gene's office. She was going to have a talk with him later and it probably shouldn't be heard by her daughter. "Shaz?" The woman in question looked up.

"M'am?"

"Tell the Guv that I'm going home early. I need to catch up with my daughter" She gave Molly an affectionate squeeze on the shoulder. "We'll see you all at Luigi's later."

"Where are we going?" Molly asked as they went outside.

"We are getting you something more dignified to wear. Then we're going back to my flat and I'll try and explain what's going on."Alex told her only child.

**Meanwhile in Gene's Office**

"What did you just say?" Sam demanded.

Gene tried and failed to take a calming breath. When that failed he reached for the scotch. "So when were you going to tell us? Tell Annie? That you have a daughter with Alex?"

**A/N Well you can kind of see where Gene got the idea. Don't worry. Sam is not Molly's father but he might not tell Gene that yet! I'll update soon. I'm sorry it took me so long. The next chapter will be up in a week. **


	7. Who knows? Not me

**A/N MAJOR SPOILERS for series one and two tiny spoilers for series three**

Several different reactions occurred to Sam. At first he wanted to laugh at the idea, and then he wanted to say he was Molly's father to see Gene's reaction. Next he wanted to yell at Gene for being so insensitive to his and Annie's relationship, how dare he think that he wouldn't tell Annie something like that. He wanted to scream that Alex wouldn't do something like that to anyone. But he chose his final option. He glared at Gene fiercely and stormed out of the office.

**With Alex and Molly**

"Mum? What are we doing here, honestly?" Molly gestured around the streets crowded with people doing their shopping.

"I really thought I knew Molly. I did. And then everything changed and I saw why Sam couldn't bear to leave." Her daughter gave her a look and Alex instantly felt the need to explain everything. "Molly what's the last think you remember?" She asked.

"I remember you being shot; I remember being called out of school and coming to the hospital with Evan. I remember it raining. It was raining so hard. Evan was taking me home. You wouldn't wake up. The rain. I remember Evan losing control of the car. I remember feeling weightless. I remember pain and screaming. And then I woke up here."

"Oh Mols" Alex pulled her daughter into a hug. "After I was shot I woke up in 1981. I didn't really know what was going on. I met Chris, Ray, Shaz and Gene. They told me Sam had died here just a year before I arrived. I met my mum Molly. I met your Grandmother. Caroline Price and then I saw her die. Again. I tried to get back I really did."

"Then I met a man. A man so much like me. But so different. He was from our time too. His name was Martin, Martin Summers. He had come back too. He had a reason to be here. Mine had been to find out what had happened to my parents, but his was to stop something terrible from happening. But in doing so he did terrible things. He almost ruined Chris's life and then he, he was mad Molly I think he didn't couldn't believe this was all happening. He tried to get me to help him. Help him corrupt people's lives. He said I would get back to you if I did. I refused." Molly looked shocked, confused and concerned all at the same time. "I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had done what he said. I met your father he was 14. No-one could understand why I hated him"

"Sometimes I wished I had agreed with him, but what he was doing was wrong. He killed people to fix his life. He even killed his younger self. I was there I saw it happen. And then I had an infection. I was dying and I couldn't get back home. Back to you."

"Then it came. Operation Rose. And it ruined everything. My friendship with Gene was destroyed. And it was me who destroyed it. You see I kept tapes. I talked to you. It was the only way I could keep myself sane. But he heard one. He didn't understand what I was talking about. He thought I had betrayed him. He said he would kill me if he ever saw me again. And there was this woman. Jeanette. I knew she was trouble but he didn't listen to me."

"Then all too soon it was it was time. I went to the scene anyway. I knew about the case I studied it at Hendon. But no-one would listen to me. I was almost dead. I thought I was going to die and never see you again. I thought that killing Martin would fix everything. But he was cleverer than that. I followed him and he trapped me."

"Then Gene showed up and he saved me, he killed Martin and then she revealed her true colours. Jeanette showed up and demanded her money from us. She held me hostage. She tried to shoot Gene and he fired on her in return. The bullet hit me."

"I was dying but not like I had imagined it. I was waking up. I saw you. But it wasn't you I know that now. It was a memory of you. I would never have sent the real you to live in Canada with your father" Molly smiled a little. She was still taking in this amazing story "Then something happened I don't know what and at once I was back here. In a hospital. I had been in a coma since Gene shot me."

"I woke up and told everyone that it was an accident that Gene shot me. His name was cleared and then this man. Keats, Jim Keats. He kept hinting that there might be something more to Sam's death here than I thought. So I started to work on the Tyler case. I found a piece of paper it led me to Manchester. I found Sam. And we got back here. Jeanette had been holding him prisoner. Then I saw you on the Television. I fainted. When I woke up I saw a ghost of Martin. That scared me so I was staying downstairs till I could face the others."

"Then all of a sudden Gene's talking to me on the radio. I came upstairs and you were standing bold as brass in the middle of CID."

"Wow" was all Molly said at first. "So what's going on between you and Gene?" The girl asked. She might not be a professional but she knew her mother.

"Molly!" Alex rolled her eyes and took her daughter's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Come on, just wait until you meet Luigi. You'll love him."

**A couple of hours later in Luigi's **

"Alex! Can I talk to you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Molly do you want to stay with Shaz for a bit?"

"Sure!" Said the girl who already had struck up a close friendship with the officer. Shaz was amazed at the girl's lack of knowledge about TV shows and her huge obsession with David Bowie. Including some songs that Alex had reminded Molly hadn't been written yet.

Gene shot daggers into his DI's backs as they walked up the stairs together hand in hand.

"What is it Sam?"

"Gene thinks Molly's my daughter"

"What!" Alex screamed. Everyone downstairs looked at the staircase in shock. "Why?" She demanded.

"A Girl turn up girl knows me and a few others. Trusts me over all of CID. Girl is your daughter. See where he got the idea?" Alex nodded.

"Sam you are like a father to Molly. You know that. You were there for us when Pete left me. She grew with you as someone she could rely on. She was devastated when you committed suicide. Then she was really upset when I studied your case."

"You studied my case?" Sam asked

"I wasn't going to let any old psychologist tell me my friend was crazy. I was the one who was going to tell you, you were crazy. That is until I turned out like you. This world is irresistible. It's impossible to stay away from."

Sam smiled at her. "Alex you are my friend too. And I know you won't lie to me. So tell, me the truth. Do you love Gene Hunt?"

**A/N Well it was two hours late. So I'm sorry. I was doing homework this morning. But please review. The next chapter will be up within two weeks. Because I have to update my Torchwood fic The Return Journey. Please Review.**


	8. We must have Died Alone

**A/N I am so sorry the wait. I have been suffering from Major Writers Block. And I mean Major with a capital m. You can even ask alicecullen5 for proof I have been **

Two minutes since they had heard Alex screech. Sam walked down the stairs he looked pleased with himself to Gene. But there was a bright red patch on his cheek that looked suspiciously like Sam had been punched. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked his DI as Sam approached the table. Alex walked down the stairs her cheeks were flushed but she also looked rather smug. "No need to answer that" He said. Sam glanced at Alex who smiled almost apologetically but still looked rather happy with herself to care that Sam was going to get a massive bruise on his cheek.

Alex glanced around her instinct of automatically searching for her daughter when she entered at room was back. Instead of Molly her eyes caught on something else. In the corner a man stood with his rotting face looking at her Alex gasped as she recognised him at last. She stumbled backwards in shock and collided with a young girl. "Sorry!" The girl cried she was around Molly's age and had long blonde hair that was held back with a simple red hair band. She clutched a large clown doll to her red dress and looked at Alex with a mixture of recognition and confusion.

"Mum!" Molly hurried over "this is Kitty, her family is sitting over there. We've been hanging out. She's from Manchester."

Sam had watched as Alex stepped back in shock a gasp escaping her lips as she gazed into the corner of the room. He saw as she talked to someone. Sam wandered over to them and was about to sling his arm around Alex's shoulder when he saw the person standing in front of the Drakes. "Oh Shit," Sam swore. Alex slapped him and glanced pointedly at Molly and her young companion.

Kitty looked up at the man in front of her he seemed vaguely familiar to her. "Do I know you from somewhere?" She asked vaguely she tightened her grip on the doll as she did when she was nervous. She knew fourteen was too old for a girl to have doll such as this but to she couldn't bear to be separated with it. The doll belonged to her twin. Kitty didn't like to think of her twin. Lynn had been so much like her in everything they were identical, they did everything identically. And then the unthinkable had happened. When they were five years old there had been a car crash while the twins were walking across the road for their first day of school. Kitty had seen the look of terror on her sister's face as if she knew what was going to happen as she pushed Kitty out of the way of an oncoming car. Kitty till this day was never sure how it had happened. Lynn had always seemed to have this way of knowing things just before they happened. If someone was at the door she'd tell you just before the door bell rang or if the phone was about to ring. Kitty was sure her sister had known that that car wasn't going to break in time and it was going to hit them. She had always felt guilt for surviving the accident when her sister hadn't.

She hadn't got out of it completely unscathed. She had shattered her right arm completely and still sometimes had pain when she moved it. Lynn hadn't pushed her far just out of killing range. Kitty remembered that as her sister pushed her, she'd smiled trying to reassure Kitty that things would be ok. How was that possible? Her sister had died in her arms when she was five years old. She always felt like there was something missing from her life a hole that could never be filled. She had wandered in the flaming wreckage till she found her little sister lying there in covered in blood on a road. That was no way to die, not before you had really lived. Her sister had stared at her, her eyes wide in terror at the death approaching. Kitty had held her hand not comprehending what was about to happen, her child's mind blank to the possibility of death until that day.

Kitty had found the doll lying on a street corner blown by the collision from her sister's arms onto the ground. Kitty had picked it up and till this day had never gone anywhere without it. So that was why she was here. Her parents failed to understand that losing Lynn had been like having part of herself ripped away. They sent her to every psychologist in the country trying to as they put it help her to move on. They couldn't see why she had to have the clown everywhere she went. They couldn't see that that was all she had of her twin, her other half. The man in front of her was really familiar. It was like she had seen him before but part of her knew she hadn't. The man's swearing caught her off guard her recognised her too it seemed and that the thought of her terrified him. She was glad when Molly's mum broke the tension by slapping the man on the arm.

Sam backed away from the girl. She looked so much like the girl from his visions just slightly older. He turned swore louder and hurried up the stairs to Alex's flat he needed to call Annie and talk about this stuff with her. He had hardly had any time with his wife since his sudden return to the land of the living. He failed to notice the grey haired man he bumped into on the stairs as he passed him.

Martin Summers watched Sam flee up the stairs. He smirked and took a drag from his cigarette. Things were about to get quite interesting. No one noticed him vanish from the stairs jut as silently as he had come. All that was left behind was his murmured words "we passed upon the stairs"

Downstairs Kitty and CID looked at the staircase Sam had just gone running up. "And Sam Tyler is back" Gene commented earning a chuckle from Ray who proceeded to tell the tale of when he found Sam screaming at the bathroom ceiling.

"I don't think he liked me very much" Kitty told Molly in a voice that sounded like she was only commenting on the weather than the strange behaviour of a DI.

"Nah, I think you remind him of one of his delusions" Molly said conversationally. There was a cold blast of wind as the door to Luigi's opened and a man walked in wearing a grey coat and horn-rimmed glasses.

"Alex?" He said in a voice that sounded both here and far away at the same time.

"Jim!" She responded a grin breaking out on her face she couldn't wait to tell him he'd been wrong about Gene killing Sam and that Sam was still alive. His next words stopped him and all of CID's chatter. It caused glasses to stop halfway to mouths and Ray's cigarette to fall out of his mouth on to the table.

"Alex Drake you are under arrest on suspicion of the murder of Martin Summers. "

**A/N Love it? Hate it? Don't kill me. Review if you want. I will be a lot quicker to update. I actually know where I am going now. Thanks to alicecullen5 for getting me to update and write again. So thank her. And a message to her, I did complete my side of the deal at a last. **


	9. I gazed a gazely stare

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to all those strange and random people out there. Harmony Day taught me that even creepy stalkers like Martin Summers belong. This is dedicated to them.**

The silence that greeted Keats's words was impressive. If silence could have feelings this one was angry. The assembled members of CID were picking up pieces of food ready to start another fight. Luigi hadn't noticed that the wine he was pouring had over flowed the glass. Ray's cigarette was starting a small fire where it had landed. Shaz's mouth stayed open as she made no attempt to finish her conversation to Chris. "Jimbo I think you've forgotten to look at the date" Gene said carefully taking in the way Alex had paled and was very slightly shaking as she watched the man in the doorway. He got up carefully and walked closer to Alex. "April isn't for another few weeks"

"Oh I'm completely serious. I told you I'd uncover all your grubby little secrets and malpractices. I think I just found the biggest. You've got an unsolved murder on your hands. And I think to myself why? Why would the self proclaimed Manc Lion not have solved the murder of a young officer from the next division?" Keats smirked. It was a sinister sight. "I found the reason. You're covering it up." He laughed sinisterly. "Honestly Alex I have to give you credit I had no idea. You actually fooled me" His laughter trailed off he grew more serious "I have to admit I didn't expect this."

Gene got up and moved in front of Alex subtly trying to figure things out himself. Summers the young boy who'd disappeared, the one Alex hated with a passion. The one she always blamed in the lead up to Operation Rose. Could she? Could she have killed the boy she seemed to hate? No, Gene couldn't think like that again. The last time he'd thought like that she'd almost died. He needed to trust her especially when she seemed to have developed a skill at bringing people back from the dead. And there was her daughter the one he'd mocked and ridiculed her about, the girl who had appeared in the middle of the station the one holding her mother's hand staring a Jim with an intelligence that really didn't suit an eleven year old.

A crash of glass attracted the attention of CID, the glass Luigi had been pouring wine into had finally buckled under its weight. The tension of the room was shattered, Ray's stream of swear words as he batted the table made Alex smile. "I didn't kill Martin" She said calmly.

"Really because we have evidence that says you did. Your finger prints were on the gun." Alex barely reacted. She simply raised an eye-brow, Molly felt her mother squeeze her hand just once before she pulled away.

"I'll go with you. But only to prove my innocence, go to Sam Mols he could use your help." Her daughter looked at her, Molly's intelligence told her that her mum was being deadly serious. The teenager nodded grabbed one last hug from her mum and took Kitty's hand and went up the stairs to Alex's apartment.

"Alex Drake you are under arrest for suspicion of the murder of PC Martin Summers, you have the right to remain silent. You don't have to say anything bu-"

"But it may harm your defence if you fail to mention anything that you later rely on in court." Alex rolled her eyes, "You think?" She added sarcastically. She walked confidently towards Keats and held out her hands wrists together. "What not going to cuff me? I thought I was a cold hearted murderer"

"Your firearm Detective Inspector Drake" Keats said not rising to her challenge she pulled her gun from her back pocket.

"Do I get to ride in a police car?" She asked fake excitement crossing her face. "Never done that before" She walked towards the door and looked back at Jim and CID who appeared to still not really have moved. "Ray whatever you do don't pour that bottle in your hand on the fire unless you want to lose your eyebrows." Ray glanced at the wine bottle he'd been about to pour on the dancing flames. He nodded and grabbed Shaz's glass of water and poured that instead Alex smiled at him.

"See you soon ma'm" Shaz announced boldly daring Keats to contradict her.

"Yeah, see you soon boss – ma'm" Chris echoed.

"Catch you later Alex" Ray's eyes flickered as he called her by her first name waiting for someone to tell him he couldn't call her that. No-one did the officers nodded as their DIs acknowledged each other mutual respect and trust in their eyes.

Alex's eyes flick to Gene's she gives the slightest shake of the head to him. A simple gesture telling him that she can take care of this. The smirk he sends her in return is one that tells her that like always he isn't going to listen to her. He was the Manc Lion he could never leave a damsal in distress.

"Sam?" Molly called as she entered the apartment her new friend following right behind her.

"In here!" Sam responded his head appeared from around the corner the telephone in his hand his gaze falls on Kitty. "Sorry Annie I've got to go. Love you too." He murmurs to his wife over the phone. "I'm sorry for the way I behaved earlier" He addresses Kitty as she watches him with large green eyes.

"It's fine. My parents were going to take me to a film but you people seem more interesting. Plus the film is a saddening bore." She smiled, Sam tried not to flinch as the lyric slipped from her mouth.

"What's up Molly?" Sam asked flicking his eyes to the girl he treated like he daughter.

"Mum got arrested." She watched his eyes widen in shock and turn to slight anger. "For murder. Does the name Martin Summers mean anything to you?"

"Alex said he was like us." Sam murmured. "Don't worry Mols. I don't think this will stand up in court. But to be careful I'll go to the station and poke around

"Alex what the hell is going on?" Gene demanded the moment he entered the interview room.

The brunette opposite him raised her eyes to meet his. "I'd explain but you wouldn't believe me" She muttered still annoyed over his lack of trust in her before operation rose.

"You killed a police officer."

"I didn't kill Martin Summers either of them!" She yelled her eyes flashing dangerously. "I didn't kill Martin" She said at a normal volume. "You did"


	10. Oh No Not Me

**A/N Hello again I'm back with another chapter because I got bored in History again. So thanks to Alice (who's sitting next to me) and VV(who's been talking to me in English) and of course my Viola teacher who is always an inspiration (yep she knows she's crazy). They've helped me figure out how this mad story ends and now all I need to do is write it. **

"I what?" Gene shouted. Alex blushed realising what she'd said. "I had nothing against him. Unlike you, you were the one who didn't trust him who called him a liar and a traitor. If either of us killed him it was you." Now it was Gene's turned to flush with colour. No wonder she hadn't told him about her daughter look how quickly he could turn on her.

"How dare you!" She was on her feet anger clear on her face. All the hurt masked by her sudden rage. "Martin was the only I could trust. He understood me. He cared. When I was dying he came to me he sat there all night. Martin was the only one I had. I wouldn't have killed him. No matter what that sick man did, I wouldn't have killed him. He tried to kill me once before I knew who he was. He knew everything about me. He accepted me for what I am. He didn't think I was lying at every turn. He trusted me. I never betrayed him. And he never betrayed me. We could understand each other. Then you killed him!"

"For the last bloody time Bolly I didn't kill him!"

" I had no-one when I returned. I didn't have anyone who knew or who believed." She continued ignoring his comment. Jumping to her feet her hands fisted by her side as she screamed out her feelings. Honestly I miss him. I mean he was creepy stalker but I miss him. I wish he was still there sitting in flat at one in the morning. I wish he was still putting pictures of me on that blasted wall of his. I want him sitting there when I wake up my tapes in his hand. I want him calling at any hour of the day just to show me that he was still there. Did you know I can't walk past roses without thinking of him?" Tears were springing to her eyes. She had barely accepted her feelings about him. How dare Gene do this to her again. She had been honest with him. And this was how he repaid her.

"Who the hell are you talking about!" Gene's confusion was evident. He was on his feet as well nearly stepping around the table as Alex's eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"That smug cocky Irish bastard!" Alex face was flushed and she was breathing heavily. "Martin bloody Summers"

"He didn't even know you!"

"He knew everything about me! Suppose that's what happens when he stalks you for months!"

"Stalking?" Jim Keats asked calmly leaning in the doorway. "You never mentioned this Alex" His here and far away voice was in place.

"Martin was a creep but I didn't kill him" She said her voice calming slightly

"No you seem to believe that Gene did. Like he did Sam. I can help you Alex I can help this blow over and we can get the real culprit. You know I'm right. You know that Gene killed Sam and Martin. Think what good you could do their memories if you arrest the real culprit." Keats complete reversal took them by surprise.

"Sam isn't –" Gene declared indigently. Had Alex really believed that he could have killed Sam?

"You're right!" Alex cried interrupting Gene. "I mean it's clear Gene you killed Sam. We all know it. "

"What!" Gene Shouted staring at her in complete shock. Then he caught her gaze. There was a slight smirk on her face the one that meant she was planning something. In her eyes was the gleam that meant he needed to go with her on this. He had to trust her. Trust the woman he'd just accused of murder. Well he did know that while Alex had shown odd habits in the past she wasn't a killer. She'd stuck by him. Returned by his side even though he'd chucked her out and well you know shot her. She'd saved his best friends life. Although he knew she had her own reasons. Alex was a mother you could see how naturally she looked after Molly. And he thought back in the past to a case were a little boy had needed cheering up on his birthday. He owed her this much. She had better know what she was doing.

"It's obvious Gene!" She shouted. "Sam was one of my only friends and you killed him!" She looked angry and for a second Gene wanted to remind her that Sam was in her apartment with her young daughter. "You hated Sam you always did! Because he could see you for what you are! A Killer the very thing we are trying to stop."

"Bolly!" Gene tried to put as much warning into the word as he could she had better be a bloody good actress. She couldn't believe that could she?

"Alex you need to go back to cell 4 now" Keats said facial expression not having changed at all during Alex's loud outburst. "Sergeant! Escort her out of here" Viv walked into the room choose not to say anything but roll his eyes subtly and lead Alex away.

"I told you I'd uncover the rot. Looks like you pushed to hard. Now she's pushing back. I really wouldn't want to be in your shoes" Keats laughed to himself as he left Gene standing alone in the dark questioning room.

"What's going on Alex?" Viv asked as he walked her towards the cell.

"You know the usual get arrested for murder tell Gene he did it in front of a superior officer and storm out.. Viv I need you to get a message to Sam. He should be in my apartment. Tell him, Molly needs to be asleep before eleven. Also tell Chris and Shaz that they really should clean out my fireplace.

"What?" Unusual comments were the norm from Alex but this was pushing it.

"The walls have ears Viv." He nodded and held the door open for her as she walked into the cell. "Home sweet Home" She muttered as he shut the door. Then she turned around and what she saw was not what she expected.

He took his cigarette from his mouth and crushed it under the heel of his shoe and raised his eyes to meet hers. "Hello Alex" Martin Summers murmured. "You've been arrested for killing me. Yet I've died three times and not once was it your fault. Does that seem right to you?"

**A/N Ok bear with me. I know what's happening. But I will be in New Zealand for the next two weeks so that next chapter may be a bit of a wait. Also please note I'm not following the path taken by series 3. So the decomposing man is someone else. Sam obviously isn't dead. And the ending will definitely not be the same. **


	11. We Never Lost Control

"What! in the Hell are you doing here Martin!" She shouted the first word then instantly quietened realising her volume. There was also the sound of feet hurrying back towards her room. Viv opened the door and looked at his DI there was anger on her face that was clear. There was also the lack of colour in her face like something had shocked her. Then there was the way her eyes were narrowed and glaring at a spot a short distance from Viv.

"You alright Ma'm?" He asked worried at the way her fists were balled up in anger.

"Oh yeah!" Her voice was laced with sarcasm. "I'm fine"

"Alright ma'm give us a shout if you need anything." Viv looked doubtful but left. Alex turned to Martin anger was a very clear and defined feeling for her right now.

"Should I have mentioned they can't see me?" Martin laughed gently at Alex's face. She scowled. "Look I should explain what I'm doing here"

"Hmmm that might help just a bit" Alex's sarcastic response came quickly.

"What, so suddenly you don't miss me?" Martin continued to chuckle as Alex blushed.

"Still stalking me from the afterlife?"

"You need my help whether you're going to admit that or not it's up to you"

"Why would you help me? Last time I checked we weren't friends. Hell I've been arrested for killing you"

"We both know that you didn't want me to die. And honestly I don't think you were ever going to kill me. So we know that all this is ridiculous. Alex I want to help you. I owe you that much. I screwed up your life. Because of my plan, because I hired Jeanette you got shot. Because I left him that tape you lost your friendship with Gene. And I know that hurts you. I know you cared about him more than you liked to mention. I did that for the wrong reasons. I thought that if Gene kicked you out you'd join my side that I could take down Operation Rose with you. But I was wrong you were getting too sick to even fight back anymore. That's when I knew that this was wrong. The night that I sat by your bedside and watched as you tossed and turned. You wanted your daughter so much and there was nothing I could do to help you. So I sat there and told you to fight the infection fight the rot, fight me. I needed you to fight back it was so wrong to see you tossing and turning all night because I wrecked your friendship with Gene. "

"You did wreck our friendship. But I knew you were there you know?" Alex's eyes had a different expression in them. "I knew you were sitting there and I didn't want you to go. I needed someone and you were the last thing I could hold on to. When everything was falling to pieces in my life, it was the fact I didn't want you to win that kept me going. I didn't hate you. But there was no way I was going down without this fight. It's not your fault I got shot that's a combination of Jeanette being jealous, Gene-"

"Why was she jealous?"

"Because of you. She loved you. And you, all you cared about was me. You were doing whatever you could to help me and you ignored her. The pain of a lover scorned is a dark one. She was mad and angry that you were dead of course."

"She felt like that about me?" Martin appeared to be in shock. "I had no idea. I didn't lead her along or anything like that"

Alex saw something in the corner of her eye. She turned to face the decomposing soldier. "Hello" She said evenly trying not to even think about the craziness of the situation.

"What is that?" Martin asked stepping closer to her and looking at the sad creature with its head cocked to one side.

"It's you" Alex murmured. "Your younger self. He's been following me for quite some time now. I think he's confused. He doesn't understand what's happened so he follows me the last person he can remember seeing. He wants someone to help him I think. He also tried to help me. He showed me Molly on the screen once. He knows I didn't kill him. I think he's a bit lost as to why I've been arrested for it though. And now you're here he's more confused than ever."

Martin looked at his younger self. "I'm so sorry." He told the creature that wrinkled its brow confused by what Martin said. "You had your whole life ahead of you it didn't deserve to end there. But it would have wrecked your life if you lived to see Operation Rose go through. You thought you could do it impress your senior officers but it plagues you for years. I could let you do that not if I could change that. I'm sorry." He repeated. The lost officer turned back to Alex looking to her for conformation.

"He means it. "She muttered. "I'm sorry too. I should have stopped him. "It frowned again it's lost expression making it look younger than he was. "I should have protected you"

"Protect" It said the word causing the others to jump.

"Yes" She nodded sadly. "I should have protected you"

"Protect" It repeated. "Protect You" The younger Summers straightened. "Protect Alex!" It was quickly gathering words that it wanted to use. "You helped me." Its words were oddly disjointed. "Me help you"

"You have got to be kidding me! No you both need to leave. You guys can't be here. Honest to God if you two weren't already dead I would kill you. Look I'm grateful that you want to help me but leave here now."

"Alex I'm here to help you not be ordered around by you. Listen up, you've got a plan I know it and we want to help." Martin Senior snapped at the startled officer. "Look you're stuck in a cell and basically we can go anywhere we want. You need to get messages out and we're the only ones who are going to be able to do it. "

"What you are going to be my errand boy? Seriously?"

"If that's what you need"

Alex pondered this she could use their help. Alex's smirk was fixed in place as she gently nodded.

**Alex's Apartment **

Sam had just managed to convince Molly that he would indeed be there when she woke up. She'd been understandably worried that when she awoke all this would be a dream and Sam would still be dead, her mum still in a coma. "Sleep well Molly, have good dreams" He hoped that last part would be true. He and Alex had experienced things he didn't want a lost little girl to see by herself.

"Goodnight Sam" Molly walked off towards her mother's room leaving Kitty standing alone with the man who watched her with wary eyes.

"You're scared of me" Her head was cocked to one side her grey eyes wide.

"It's not you that I'm afraid of. " Sam said gently. Molly was leaning on the doorframe staring at the two of them an unreadable expression on her face. Then her eyes widened in fear, shock and confusion.

"Who's that?" She asked frown on her face as two men appeared across the room. One was mid-fifties in age greying hair pushed back from his face, his companion was very similar in looks although nearly 30 years younger, half of the younger man's face was decayed.

Sam moved in front of the two girls, as the two men looked at each other and then at the room around them. The older one addressed the younger "This is the right place. It's Alex's apartment"

"And you would know this how?" Sam said protectively.

"Ahh Sam Tyler it's a pleasure to meet you. Again. Which one of you is Molly?" He asked the two blond girls. When one of them hardened her features, he nodded. "She has Alex's temper. Look I'm here to help. I'm Martin Summers. And actually so is he"

"The guy Mum just got arrested for killing?" Molly was fast as ever.

"That would be him" Martin nodded at his younger self. "She didn't kill him. I did."

"You killed your younger self? That's insane!" Sam yelled putting the pieces together. Martin simply blinked his eyes at him.

"I'm perfectly sane Sam." He looked slightly annoyed. "We've been sent here to help you"

"Sent here?" Kitty asked her out-of-place voice easing the tension in the room.

"By Alex. She needs all our help"

The door to the apartment flew open and in ran two officers. "Sorry boss, it's the ma'm's orders at least we think it is" Chris hurriedly explained rushing past the senior officer with Shaz trailing behind him.

The Martins watched with interest as Chris ran around the room desperately looking for something. The older laughed as Shaz grabbed Chris's arm in mid run and pointed at the fireplace that stood in the corner behind the sofa. Chris darted over to it and put his hand inside fumbling around in the ashes looking for something. He was rewarded with a small black box.

"Like on airplanes" the older Summers commented "she put her last hope in a box that could be found by the people who needed it. "

"Would you be quiet?" Sam asked the Irish man.

"Sorry boss" Chris apologised looking completely confused.

"We should tell you that we're invisible. " Younger Summers smiled. "To everyone but you"

"Fantastic" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Um boss we're just going to leave now" Chris said shuffling out with Shaz.

As the door shut quietly behind them, Sam turned his full attention to both the Martin Summers. "Well Alex sent us here she's got a plan and instructions for all of you. Molly you're to do whatever Sam tells you okay? And stay completely out of sight. Sam you need to stay hidden. Seriously, she's going to need your big reveal later."

"How do I know we can trust you? We have no way of knowing it we can trust you" Sam has to ask this was getting a little annoyed. This situation was ridiculous.

"Look I owe Alex big time. It's my fault she got shot. It's my fault she's been arrested and I owe her this much to help you. She told me to say _It's a god awful small affair_. " Sam nodded.

"Okay let's get to work" Molly calmly said Sam's nod meant she could trust these people.

**Luigi's**

"Got it!" Chris called carrying in a black box.

"Okay!" Ray grabbed it and placed it on the table the members of CID, who hadn't decided that the night was strange enough and gone home, gathered around. The small black box sat there unopened. "Now what" Ray looked at Chris without thinking.

"We open it?" Chris looked to Shaz who just rolled her eyes.

"Thing is I don't know how. It's got a number combination lock on it. There could be any number of combinations." Chris looked at the lock for a moment then reached out a hand and moved the dials and watched the lock click open. "How did you do that?" Shaz gasped.

"3-9-4" Chris said almost as if it was obvious. "C-I-D"

"That's brilliant!" Shaz cried, she had to admit even she didn't expect to do what she did next as she turned to Chris and firmly kissed him.

"Oi! Lovebirds" Ray called. "What do we do now?" Chris and Shaz broke apart, Shaz cheeks flushed and Chris's eyes wide in shock. "This is Alex's tape collection not anything useful.

**A/N Longest Chapter yet sorry for the wait but this is the second last chapter and lot had to be set up. I hope it makes some kind of sense and I'll try to have the final chapter up sooner. Also congratulations for those who spotted the Firefly line in the last chapter. **


	12. The Man who Sold the World

**A/N: Okay here it is. The final chapter of Man Who Sold the World. Thank you for all the reviews and not getting mad at me when I didn't update for months. Writing this story has helped me realise how hard it is to be a writer and now I have a new level of respect for people who do it all the time. I'd like to thank my friends and so this chapter is dedicated to them, KitKat (I know we're not the closest of friends right now and are now sort of fighting.) You introduced me to fanfiction two years ago I will never be able to thank you enough. To Alice, you're crazy insane and above all my best friend, this story would never have been finished if it weren't for you, you helped by being my Beta, by telling me if my latest idea was too crazy and listening when I am at my most insane. To my viola teacher, you have some idea of how much you influenced me, but I don't think you realise how much of this story is your fault, you introduced me to Ashes to Ashes and promptly told me spoilers for two whole seasons, you spent some of my lessons last year watching Ashes on your laptop and you laugh when I tell you about my fanfics. And to VV, my destiny friend, still sitting next to me in English (Two years I don't know how you survived XD), and not even commenting that I never do any work. Also a special mention goes to Webby0x you were the first person to review my story thank you. And thanks to everyone else who reviewed and to all those who've stuck with me the whole way I hope this chapter makes sense and is a suitable ending to this story. **

**Gene's Office**

Gene Hunt was starting to be very confused. Starting was a bit of an understatement. He structured his thoughts into a strange order. 48 hours ago he had been ready to fire four officers. Since then Alex had fronted up with the stolen Quatro, Chris, Ray and Shaz by her side with her bloodied shirt that she still hadn't explained. The man she brought with her had caused Gene to feel many strange and mildly unfamiliar emotions. Sam's arrival had first caused shock and anger with a hint of relief, as Sam seemed to be at ease around people that Gene had never got a chance to meet he started to feel jealous. Why was Sam so comfortable around Alex? Why weren't they strangers? Sam had been Gene's best friend a few years ago. He would have loved to introduce him and Alex except he had thought he'd never get the chance. And then his dead friend pulled another crazy stunt and surprised Gene again. He was alive and he was way too familiar Alex for Gene's liking. Thing was Gene had always been sure the Sam loved Annie above all else. But he was different with Alex. With Annie, Sam had always been polite standing up for her and respecting her. He had pushed so she could be included in the team and Gene would never be more thankful. She had given the time a bit of balance along with Sam she'd pulled the team back from an edge they'd balanced on for so long.

Gene had always planned to be a good copper but even the best laid plans go wrong. Before Sam came along he'd been knee deep in corruption and was about to fall in. When he'd lost Sam and Annie had shattered he knew he could no longer stay in Manchester. Without Sam and Annie to stop him he'd let things get worse. It reached a head a year ago with Operation Rose two of his closest and most loyal friends had become so involved in the very corruption he'd tried to fight. Ray had been in the Masons and Gene had not done anything to get him out. Chris, poor Chris had go along with everything just to make Gene proud.

Alex had been the one to help him then. And then in the middle of all these lies Alex had grown so strange. She'd been acting strangely and that was saying something given how she normally acted. And her obsession with Martin Summers was another mystery. She'd hated him so much when the honest boy had come to him to confess what was going on. Yet when his signature turned up in incriminating places she'd refused to believe it. Defending the one she'd accused, she'd testified that he couldn't have signed that log book. Had she known what had happened to the boy? He could remember the next day watching her stride past her again rose covered desk into his office with a look on her face that people rarely saw. Fear. She had been scared. He could see her face in his mind right now as he told her that Summers's body had been found she'd staggered against the table an unreadable expression on her face.

That was another mystery when he'd walked into the office that day he'd looked at Alex's rose covered desk with some jealousy wondering whether it was the older man Boris Johnson or someone else. When he asked Viv later it turned out that Alex had had Roses of all sort delivered to the station. He wondered if that had been a tip off from someone. That operation Rose was coming. But at the time he'd seen it as further proof of her betrayal. He could still remember that day in the courtyard. He'd come around the corner hidden by the columns to see Alex facing a man he'd once seen in Luigi's. Then that man had talked to Alex and she'd turned him down he could tell from the body language of the man. How he'd stepped closer to Alex almost begging her to come with him. But she'd turned him down. But on the fateful day he'd been facing Alex with a gun in his hand.

Gene could see it now

_Alex looked tired but she was going down fighting Gene could see it in the slight hardness to her gaze. "November '82" She'd said and the other man had nodded as if proud of her for knowing the month. "The King Douglas Job" She spoke like it had been a certainty._

"_There you go, Good girl" This stranger had praised, a smile on his face. Alex looked almost glad that she had known about it._

"_There was no mention of any bent coppers" She spat the words as if disgusted by their meaning. The way she spoke about the events that were happening around the corner were unusual. Not many would have spoken like this had already happened. _

"_The Met covered it up." He seemed enraged by this and Alex, god Alex didn't even look surprised, her anger too was readable. "Carnegie got away the first time" They were both speaking like this had happened before but that was impossible. He was smiling like he was definite that things were going to happen differently._

"_And you saw it all." Alex looked like she almost felt sorry for that insane man. "Back then," Why was she acting like this was happening in the past. "Young PC" But that would have been nearly 30 years ago. How could this man be involved? She nodded like this was her final piece in the puzzle that she'd been working on for months._

"_They paid me off" He nearly shouted at her. Gene's fingers tightened around his gun. The man took a step towards Alex. He looked insane. His grey eyes were flashing with a kind of rage that was impossible to fake. And Alex's eyes were filled with compassion. She was feeling sorry for him. She seemed to understand the situation completely. Gene wondered if she'd mind explaining it later. Then again he had a feeling like this was a private moment. Like this discussion was something that had been months in the making. He also knew that the next time he spoke to Alex was going to be strained to say the least._

"_And all this was about putting things right. You wanted them to get caught" Was this stranger her informant someone involved in Operation Rose someone who was taking it apart from the inside. Alex was calm about this not freaking out or reacting to the fact her informer had been hiding such a crucial point from her. She looked almost happy to find out that he was taking down the organisation from the inside. _

"_When I joined the Force I believed Alex!" He was angry now Gene could tell from his vantage point and Alex just looked so sad for him. Like she understood at last something about this man. "They took that away from me!" Gene could understand that. When you joined the force it was all about glory and honour and the day you lost that was a dark day. "When I saw you couldn't be corrupted," Gene let out a sigh of relief that he didn't know he'd been holding. She wasn't involved. Yet she knew so much. Then the guilt started to set in the knowledge that she'd never betrayed him, that hell she might have even been telling him the truth from the way they talked and what had he done, threatened to kill her. He stepped out from behind the pillar, now determined to get Alex away from the gun wielding mad man. "I knew you'd uncover Rose." He seemed so proud of himself. Happy that she'd done what he needed and that everything was uncovered. _

"_Police drop it, I will shoot" Gene had then said seeing as the gun was now too close to Alex for his liking. _

"_I know" The words were sinister and Gene could see Alex frantically trying to find something to say. But the man had pointed the gun at her and Gene wasn't taking any chances he pulled the trigger. _

"_Who is it?" He'd asked hoping she'd trust him enough to tell the truth._

"_He's a copper" were the words she used. Not a lie, just not everything she knew. He hung his head as the dying man confirmed her story. Using careful words he helped the man who had terrified Alex to find peace and to die there._

Gene was startled out of these thoughts by Chris, Ray and Shaz bursting in. All three had interesting expressions on their faces. Chris seemed proud and happy yet confused. Ray looked murderous and was muttering something that sounded suspiciously like tosser under his breath. And Shaz, her eyes glittered in rage, her cheeks flushed and her lips set in a thin line. "Guv!" Chris shouted. "Guv! You've got to come hear this!" Gene strode out of his office his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Alex sent us to get these tapes" Ray explained showing him an opened box.

"Alex?" Gene spoke without meaning to. "How did she do this? She's been arrested"

"Yeah Viv, escorted her to her cell, she dropped some hints" Chris answered.

"Look Guv you need to hear some of this stuff. Bloody hell that creep. He was in her apartment. He was watching her sleep. For god's sake. Alex should have said something" Ray growled. "But some of us weren't listening to her" His glare at Gene was incredibly powerful. Ray liked Alex, she was his friend and now he was finding out what she'd been coping with by herself. She shouldn't have had to do that. He remembered Gene accusing her and his declaration of loyalty to her _She may be a pain in the arse but she's our pain in the arse_. That was the only time he could remember standing against Gene. He remembered her trust in him after everything that happened. She'd come out of a coma and helped him solve a case, stopped Gene from taking over. He owed her a lot. It wasn't easy to see how she'd been treated by that creep. He was angry at himself for not realising that something was wrong. That she was scared.

"What!" Gene roared. "Play it!" He ordered Chris.

An Irish drawl came from the cassette machine, "Guilty conscience?" The voice asked. The officers could hear Alex's unsteady breathing. "You covered up a murder, Alex." He said it so calmly, no accusation but the tiniest hint of disappointment in his voice. Gene's hands clenched involuntarily. "That young bobby had his whole life ahead of him" It clicked. Gene knew exactly what murder they were talking about. Martin Summers. Everything came back to him. "As crimes go, it's a biggie." Gene could almost see that patronising smirk on the face of that monster. He was trying to place where he had heard that voice before.

"Clock's ticking" Alex responded. Ignoring everything that had just been said. Gene wanted to smile Alex wasn't letting this man get to her. She wasn't scared of the idea of being found out. She hadn't killed Summers. She had hidden the body and this man had known about it. That meant he had to be present at the murder. He had to be the one who did. Gene realised all this in about a second as Alex spoke again. "I've got until 50 mils to beat the infection that's killing me. That's you, by the way" Alex had never particularly made an attempt to sound normal. But this was different. She sounded confident not really caring that this man had killed before just speaking to him as if this was all fact.

He chuckled then spoke in a voice that hinted with a bitter regret. "You think I'm the rot? That's ironic" And then Gene placed the voice. From the courtyard. He was the same man that Alex had faced during Operation Rose. The man Gene had killed. The man who pointed a gun at her. The one who smiled at death and accepted it with two haunting words _I know. _Alex had known him better than he could have thought. In that moment Gene realised that Alex clearly wasn't shocked that this crazy man was in her apartment. So he had been there before. Often enough that she'd gotten used to it. What would happen over the next few days that would make Alex realise that He wasn't actually bent. That this man was setting Operation Rose up for a takedown.

"And then I'm going home." She tried to sound confident but even Chris with his lack of tact could hear I slight tremor in her voice.

"If you're strong enough" The stranger rebuffed her casually.

"I'll stop you and then I'll be strong enough" She sounded like she was unsure. Like she was looking for conformation on this.

"Well, you haven't done a good job of it so far." Gene was incredibly thankful that she had been trying to stop the murder. Even if she hadn't succeeded. He was worried though why she hadn't told him. "See?" Alex gave a small gasp and the officers tensed suspecting (and quite accurately at that) that it was her gun that he was showing her. Then the bloody bastard had the audacity to laugh at her. "I'm one step ahead of you, Alex, all the time." They glared at the tape recorder. "See I understand you." _Better than I do _Gene thought to himself. "Why you make these tapes. The private agonies of someone who's trying to figure out the meaning of life. "Gene tried to hide his wince remembering what he'd said when he found one of these tapes. Then in a sinister voice the Irish man spoke two chilling words "Or death"

"I am going home" Alex still hadn't lost her determined nature.

"Do you really want to go home that badly?" He sounded curious. Gene remembered again how that man had talked of Alex refusing to become corrupt in the courtyard. "I'm in the room next to you. We share nurses. I hear them talking. "Why was there more and more evidence coming forward that made it look like Bolly had never lied to him? "You've only said one word since you came to hospital" Alex was in hospital; Gene felt almost instinctive worry now. "Just the one" He leaned forward anxious to hear the word now. "Gene" The monster told her.

After a pause Alex spoke keeping her voice level "No great surprise, is it? I mean. . This world is . . . It's a maze. He's the one constant" Gene tried not to think of the words he would shout at her later that day.

The Irish man scoffed. "But you lie to him, too. I mean . . . What if you told him the truth?" Gene visibly winced. He knew how he'd reacted to that. Ray was watching him with a very unfamiliar emotion in his eyes. One that Gene had seen there plenty of times but never before had it been directed at him. Rage. Chris looked disappointed and Shaz mirrored Ray with anger. "What you've done how you buried that body. Eh? Would he be a constant then?" The Irish man threw her own words at her with a harsh tone. Then he shouted. "Alex! I am in control!"

"No" She disagreed immediately and Gene wanted to tell her not to. It would put her in danger.

"I knew there was a reason I came here. I knew it the moment I arrived. And to stop me you need to find out what it is, quickly, because as you say, the clock is ticking." Why was this man now trying to help her stop him? He could remember the pride on the old man's face as Alex worked out what was going on in the courtyard. "Good Luck" And with that he strode out of the room.

Alex breathed heavily for a minute or two before pulling the recorder out from under something. "November 11th 1982," She said clearly. "Conversation with Summers probably conversation number 1. 7:30 AM." The tape clicked off as it ran out. Gene stared at it. Summers. The other Summers. Bolly had told the truth. Oh God. She had tried to tell him and he'd threatened to kill her.

"Who was that?" Ray asked in a voice he was trying to keep level. "Who was the asshole who did that? He was following her. He got into her apartment. She was sleeping for Christsake. I want to find, I want to tear his throat out."

"You can't" A sharp voice came from the door way. Alex stood there a fierce glint in her eyes.

"Bolly!" Gene breathed as she walked into the room. Her heels clicked over the chequered tiles as she walked up to the desk opened up the cassette player and took the tape out. "Why the Hell did you say he was just a copper?" He shouted suddenly causing Chris to jump and Alex to narrow her eyes.

"Because he was in the end, he was just a lonely man who needed saving. Isn't that what we do Guv, save people?"

"He was a creepy stalker" Ray yelled. "Don't say different Alex. He was in your apartment. He watched you sleeping"

"Please that was him being good. It was reassuring to have him there. He kept me company. It was nice to be able to talk to someone about the truth without them threatening to kill you. Martin just accepted me. And I mean it was pretty funny now that I think about it with what he did. Martin sent me Roses for months and I only put it together when I found his wall covered with pictures of me and Roses. He was sending me a warning. Trying to get me to solve it. And it was so good to be able to talk to someone about Molly"

"He knew your daughter?" Gene asked leaving the statement 'before I did' unsaid.

"Well isn't this touching?" A voice no-one was particularly pleased to hear sounded from across the room. "Are you ready Alex?" Jim Keats asked. "Ready to destroy the Manc Lion once and for all? After everything he did, he deserves this Alex." Keats studied her face trying to see the effect of his words. "Killing Martin?" Shaz raised an eyebrow, Alex's eyes flashed with something like resentment. Keats could see he was getting somewhere. "Killing Sam?" Now there were outcries from Chris and Ray. Alex silenced them with a look. At the same time seeing behind them into a corridor where a group of people stood. The grey-haired man at the front raised his hand as if to signal her. "Come on Alex."

"You can't do this!" Ray shouted.

"I'm sure evidence will surface that shows what happened. And with Alex's word and mine who would believe him. If the accusation comes from within." Gene was trying to make eye contact with Alex who was watching Keats keenly. "So Alex are you with me?" He asked

Alex looked thoughtful for a moment then calmly smirked Keats looked confused. "Oh no" She said "Not me" The doors behind her banged open and in walked Sam and Molly. The later standing off to the side while Sam walked straight up to Keats and smiled.

"See" He said "We never lost control, you're face to face. With the man who should be dead" He smirked. "And this whole conversation has been recorded. Your little statement about how you could make evidence come to light will be very interesting for a tribunal don't you think?"

Sam laughed and shook Keats hand. As the latter didn't move an inch just blinked in shock. "I think you'll find that there were other fingerprints on that gun. Some belonging to Boris Johnson. A man that was mentally unstable. Who confessed in his journal writings to kill a man he believed to be his younger self" Molly pulled a scrap of paper from her pocket and placed it on the table while the officers stared at her in surprise. She looked into their eyes. "Mum didn't do. Boris did. And he's dead before anyone asks. He tried to kill Mum and in the fight he was killed by DCI Hunt."

"All this I can testify to." Alex added beaming at her daughter in pride.

"Viv!" Gene shouted smiling happily. "Arrest Jimmy Boy here and make sure to do it official like. Cause he'll be facing a tribunal come Monday." The sergeant couldn't help but smile as he arrested his senior officer.

After Keats was escorted out of the room. Everyone started talking at once. Chris and Ray were discussing how epic Alex had been. Shaz and Molly were laughing at Molly's handling of the situation. Sam, Alex and Gene stepped inside his office.

"You can't expect me to believe you're from the future?" He muttered.

"Believe what you want" Sam said. "Annie believes me. But there is something you need to know. I am not Molly's father. I have never been in a relationship that isn't friendship with Alex. I am like a father to Molly, because Pete wasn't there when he was needed. I stepped in to help a friend. I love Annie I would never do something like this that could hurt her."

Gene bowed his head. Realising that of course Sam was right. "Sorry" He muttered. "And I should say thank you" He turned to Alex who was leaning on the filing cabinet. "You saved me out there. After everything I said and did you saved me."

"Of course I did." She cried loudly as though shocked he could even think that she wouldn't "I lo-"The door to the office was thrown open by an enthusiastic Chris.

"Guv, Boss, Ma'am what do we do now?" He asked. Alex flushed red, Gene was anxious to know what Alex had been about to say.

Sam stepped up and took Chris by the shoulder, guiding him out of the office and pulling the door shut with a wink at Alex. "I don't know Chris" He said walking over to the group that stood by the door. "Fancy some lunch?"

"It's one in the morning!" Molly shouted. The group around her laughed.

**A/N Done! I might write an epilogue or a sequel later. But that's it for now. Tell me what you think! Nicola**


End file.
